Henry and June in action movie credits
Cast Henry and Hector - Noah Segan June and Dawn - Julia McIlvaine Mr. Jimmy McGee - Stephen Stanton Louie the chameleon - James Belushi Louie the hamster - Billy West Betty anne Bongo - Mischa Barton Tommy - Mark Wagner Repunzil - Kari Wahlgren August - Dylan Roberts Mr. Foot the bigfoot - Frank Welker Ryan - Adam Rose June's dad - Robert Mittenthal Henry's mom - Jennifer Aniston September and Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Tina - Kathleen Fasolino Beta - Tara Ketterer Billy - Jimmy McQuaid Loopy - Danielle Judovits Melanie McCay - Ashley Michelle The Mayor - Jimmy Fallon Sniz - Rick Gomez Fondue - Oscar Riba Angela Anaconda - Sue Rose Johnny Abatti - Al Mukadam Gina Lash - Bryan McAuley Beth - Tara Ketterer Additional Voices Troy Baker Jesse McCartney Steve Burton Rachel Leigh Cook Jennifer Jason Leigh Mena Suvari Janet Varney Kiernan Shipka Paul Sorvino Robby Benson Shari Belafonte David Faustino Jason Biggs Ali Hillis P.J. Byrne Seychelle Gabriel Eva Marie Saint Alyson Stoner Mindy Sterling Hayden Panettiere D.B. Sweeney C.C.H. Pounder Robert Guillaume Christopher Daniel Barnes Beau Billingslea James Remar Lisa Edelstein Joe Mantegna Mark Ballou Ruth Buzzi Sally Struthers Dorian Harewood Jason Marsden Story Storyboard Artists Aldin Baroza George Chialtas Sam Henderson Kelly James Diane Kredensor Larry Leichliter Steve Lowtwait Caesar Martinez Mario Piluso Robert Porter Stephen Sandoval Scott Shaw David Feiss John Pomeroy Larry Leker Nassos Vakalis Miguel Puga Jordan Reichek Duncan Marjoribanks Ennio Torresan Steven E. Gordon Ilya Skorupsky Joaquim dos Santos Lane Raichert Vaughn Tada Greg Miller Kirk Hanson Tim Parsons Luke Brookshier Dave Wasson Jonathan Greenberg Art Leonardi Raymie Muzquiz Keith Baxter Additional Storyboard artists Joseph Purdy Antoinette Stella Joe Ansolabehere Tim Hedrick Joshua Hamilton Richard Pursel Jonathan Greenberg Michelle Lamoreaux Jackie Buscarino Robert Lamoreaux Christian Puille Rachel Lipman Adam Beechen Greg Weisman Henry Gilroy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Philip LaZebnik Andy Rheingold Story Consultant Michelle Lamoreaux Visual Development & Design Character Designers Nath Milburn Jean Gillmore C. Raggio IV Vaughn Tada Geefwee Boedoe Ben Balestieri Philippe Tilikete Chris Houghton Tony Siruno Background Design Supervisor Nick Jennings Background Designers Martin Ansolabehere Drew Gentle Jonathan Renoni Steve Lowtwait Prop Designers Lance Falk Mark Bachand Derek L'estrange Visual Development Artists Roger Luan Brent Forrest Michael Humphries Ricardo Delgado Steve Lowtwait Raymond Zilbach Suzanne Lemieux Wilson Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Fides Belmonte Troylan B. Caro Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco George P. Villaflor Jonard Soriano Jevon Bue Chris Tsirgiotis Layout Artists Anthony de Rosa Olivier Staphylas Jason Spencer Galsworthy Simon Otto Ken Stuart Duncan Troylan B. Caro Steve Aguilar Fabio Lingini Workbook Artist James Beihold Animation Animation Supervisors James Baxter Ruben A. Aquino Animators John Porneroy David Brewster Gabriel Garcia Eddie Trigueros Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Michel Gagne Effects Animator Al Holter Background Color Styling Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Background Painters Sue Mondt Nathan Fowkes Luc Desmarchelier Emily Tetri Thomas Borowski Jill Daniels Random Eagles Frederic William Stewart Digital Background Painters Benjamin Chuang Ann J. Lee Michelle Ties Production Supervisors Andrew Goodman Alice Lin Jennipher Pelphrey Technical Director Philip Harris Pencil Test Camera Operator James Keefer Animation Checker/Translator Misoon Kim Animation Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Production Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Post Production Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Manager Collette Sunderman Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editor Tom Myers Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Sound Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Recordist Sean England Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios Music Additional Music Composed by Alexandre Desplat Steven Jablonsky Mark Mancina Lorne Balfe Jim Dooley Brian Tyler Michael Gaicchino Additional Arrangements by Ryeland Allison Music Editor Slamm Andrews Assistant Music Editor Ryan Rubin Score Recorded by Geoff Foster Frank Wolf Score Assistant Engineers Chris Barrett John Barrett Score Recorded at Twentieth Century Fox Newman Stage Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Abbey Road Studios Music Mixed by Alan Meyerson Mix Assistant Engineer Greg Vines Additional Score Recorded by Slamm Andrews Al Clay Jeffrey Biggers Katia Lewin Matt Ward Score Technical Engineers Tom Broderick Peter Snell Technical Assistant Andrew Kawczynski Music Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Guitars Heitor Pereira Rodrigo & Gabriela Gustavo Santaolalla Percussion Carlinhos Brown Music Coordinators Charlene Ann Huang Ken Smith Vincent Villanueva Studio Manager Czarina Russell Music Contractor Sandy De Cresent Music Preparation Booker White Songs "Cbeebies Wash Song" Written by Mo Willems and Sue Rose Performed by Noah Segan and Julia McIlvaine Courtesy of Nick Records a Viacom Company "Morning Song" Written by Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi Performed by Noah Segan and Julia McIlvaine Courtesy of Nick Records a Viacom Company "Rainy Afternoon Song" Written by Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi Performed by Noah Segan and Julia McIlvaine Courtesy of Nick Records a Viacom Company "Nighttime song" Written by Robert Mittenthal and Sue Rose Performed by Noah Segan and Julia McIlvaine Courtesy of Nick Records a Viacom Company © 2026 Paramount Animation a division of Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Kablam and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of © Viacom International, Inc. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. [[Trivia]]